


A Splash Of Sunshine

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Flowers, Gen, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Daffodil season and Ianto has a brilliant idea…</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Splash Of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘Torchwood, Jack/Ianto, Daffodils,’ at fic_promptly.

Everywhere Ianto looked that morning were Daffodils. It seemed as if overnight all the fat, green buds had burst open at once to reveal petals in an endless variety of shades of yellow, orange and white, brightening the city as though particles of pure sunlight had fallen to earth. To Ianto’s mind, it was one of the most beautiful sights imaginable.

A true Welshman, he considered the daffodil to be the queen of flowers. Seeing vast swathes of them in full bloom never failed to lift his spirits, bringing a smile to his lips and putting a spring in his step. Daffodil season was one of his favourite times of the year. They’d be gone before he knew it though, a few short weeks and the golden blooms would have fallen away, leaving only the untidy patches of slowly withering leaves. That didn’t mean he shouldn’t make the most of their glory while they lasted.

He stopped at a florist’s not far from the Plass and bought a dozen assorted bunches, tucking then into the crook of his arm so he could smell them as he walked the rest of the way to the Tourist Office entrance, letting himself in with his key and locking the door behind him before heading down to the Hub.

In the small kitchen area, he ransacked the cupboards for anything he could use as a vase, mixed up the flower food that came with his Daffodils, and trimmed the ends of their stems. Arranging them in the assorted containers, he distributed them around the work areas to bring a little sunshine into the drab interior of the Hub. One bunch he set aside to take back up to the Tourist Office, then he took the last two up to Jack’s office before returning to the kitchen to make the first coffee of the day.

When Jack emerged from his bunker, he was greeted by the unexpected, but certainly not unwelcome, sight of the bright yellow flowers, splashes of colour that drew the eye irresistibly, they looked so cheerful. Making his way into the main Hub, he tracked Ianto to the kitchen.

“Someone’s been busy.”

“Must have been the Flower Fairies, Sir,” Ianto smirked, handing Jack his familiar blue and white striped mug.

“Well, I approve. It’s good to be reminded that it’s spring out there, even if we can’t see it from here. Maybe we should dip into petty cash and get some proper vases; it might encourage the trend to continue.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Ianto picked up his own mug and sipped the steaming coffee, already starting to make plans. It wouldn’t cost much: a few vases from the local charity shops, fresh flowers every couple of weeks… The colour and scent would give everyone a boost. 

He didn’t know why he’d never thought of it before.

The End


End file.
